


five years and an hour

by TeagueBlack



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeagueBlack/pseuds/TeagueBlack
Summary: "If this is your idea of a date, I understand why you were single."





	five years and an hour

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short piece before the release of Fire Emblem: Three Houses, so nothing is 100% in-character over here.

"If this is your idea of a date, then I understand why you were single before," Dimtri stated, folding his arms.

He was looking at Claude, who was currently hanging upside down from the branch of a tree.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a prissy pants, Dimi."

"And I told you, do not call me that."

"Come ooon. I spent half an hour tyin' myself up, along with askin' Ingrid to give you that note and all that." Claude gave him a puppy-eyed look, and Dimitri felt himself melt, though he tried to keep his composure.

Huffing, he stepped closer, leaning in and giving Claude a quick peck on the lips. "There. Now get down."

Claude had a dreamy look on his face for a brief moment, before stating, "I can't. I think I'm stuck."

It took another half hour to free him.

* * *

  
"Hey, if this is your idea of a date...I understand why you've been single for these past 5 years..."

Claude gazed down at Dimitri, who glanced up at him with a dull, almost defeated look in his single eye.

"What...?" Dimitri tilted his head, his hair falling across his face, all messy, and Claude felt the urge to reach out and brush it away from his face.

Instead, he offered his hand to him. "Come on. We're not going to fight anymore, at the very least. That's a start."

A sigh escaped Dimitri, before he caught hold of Claude's hand and let him pull him up.

"You can let go of my hand now."

"No."

"No? What are you—"

Claude grasped Dimitri's hand in both of his, bringing it up to his lips and softly kissing his knuckles.

"I missed you, Dimi. I missed you so, so much."

Dimitri fought back his tears. "I...I told you, do not call me that...."

"Shh. I waited five years for this."

The church had forsaken them both, but Claude would never, ever let Dimitri go.


End file.
